


DORIAN GREY

by SPOOKY_JANELLE



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Forest Sex, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Implied Consent, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Otp4, Praise Kink, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest, lovable dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPOOKY_JANELLE/pseuds/SPOOKY_JANELLE
Summary: 𝓓𝓸𝓻𝓪𝓲𝓷  𝓖𝓻𝓮𝔂 ༄ ❝ The only way to resist temptation is to yield it...❞Josette Saltzman has always known good from wrong. It’s always been painfully easy task for her to get swept away in her duty of making sure everyone else in the Salvatore School did good and that everyone was happy. It isn’t till the adoptive daughter of the Devil, Dorian Grey, rolls into Mystic Falls that Josie learns about the amazing seduction of darkness.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Mazikeen/Lucifer Morningstar, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman/Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Rafael Waithe, Milton "MG" Greasley/Kaleb Hawkins
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

𝙱𝙰𝚂𝙸𝙲 𝙸𝙽𝙵𝙾𝚁𝙼𝙰𝚃𝙸𝙾𝙽

𝙵𝚄𝙻𝙻 𝙱𝙸𝚁𝚃𝙷 𝙽𝙰𝙼𝙴; **_Dorian Ashlynn Grey_**

𝙵𝙾𝚁𝙼𝙴𝚁 𝙰𝙻𝙸𝙰𝚂𝙴𝚂; _**Lily Clarkson, Melody Piper, Rochelle Ives, Dorian Spellman, Ella Black, Alexandra Green, Sharon Rogers, Rosaline Hale, and Dorian Salvatore**_

𝙲𝚄𝚁𝚁𝙴𝙽𝚃 𝙰𝙻𝙸𝙰𝚂𝙴𝚂; **_Dorian Vivian Morningstar_**

𝙿𝚁𝙴𝙵𝙴𝚁𝚁𝙴𝙳 𝙽𝙰𝙼𝙴; _**Dorian Grey**_

𝙲𝚄𝚁𝚁𝙴𝙽𝚃 𝚃𝙸𝚃𝙻𝙴𝚂/𝙲𝙾𝙳𝙴𝙳 𝙽𝙰𝙼𝙴; **_Lucifer's adoptive daughter/ Princess of Hell & The Girl in The Portrait_**

****

𝙵𝙾𝚁𝙼𝙴𝚁 𝚃𝙸𝚃𝙻𝙴𝚂/𝙲𝙾𝙳𝙴𝙳 𝙽𝙰𝙼𝙴𝚂; _**The Miller's daughter**_

𝙽𝙸𝙲𝙺𝙽𝙰𝙼𝙴𝚂;

_**Baby Demon ( Damon Salvatore, and Mazikeen )** _

_**Little Angel (Chloe Decker, and Lucifer Morningstar )** _

_**The Hybrid ( Amenadiel )** _

_**Angel Cakes ( Lucifer Morningstar, and Lizzie Saltzman )** _

_**Mini Satan ( Landon Kirby )** _

_**Devil In Prada ( Rafael Waithe )** _

_**Penelope Jr ( MG, and Kaleb)** _

_**Love/Lover ( Hope Mikaelson )** _

_**Soulmate ( Josie Saltzman)** _

_**The Portrait Girl ( Alaric Saltzman )** _

_**Queen of Flames ( People of Hell )** _

𝙶𝙴𝙽𝙳𝙴𝚁; **_Female_**

𝙱𝙸𝚁𝚃𝙷𝙳𝙰𝚈: _**July 1st**_

𝙿𝙷𝚈𝚂𝙸𝙲𝙰𝙻 𝙰𝙶𝙴; _**18**_

𝚃𝚁𝚄𝙴 𝙰𝙶𝙴; **_Unknown_**

𝚉𝙾𝙳𝙸𝙰𝙲: **_Cancer_**

𝙱𝙸𝚁𝚃𝙷 𝚂𝚃𝙾𝙽𝙴𝚂; **_Ruby_** , **_Sapphire, Onyx, Sardonyx, and Carnelian_**

𝙱𝙸𝚁𝚃𝙷𝙿𝙻𝙰𝙲𝙴: **_Paris, France_**

𝙲𝚄𝚁𝚁𝙴𝙽𝚃 𝚁𝙴𝚂𝙸𝙳𝙴𝙽𝙲𝙴: _**Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

𝙽𝙾𝚃𝙰𝙱𝙻𝙴 𝚁𝙴𝚂𝙸𝙳𝙴𝙽𝙲𝙴'𝚂; _**London, New Orleans, Los Angeles, Seattle, New York, Florence, and Hell**_

𝚂𝙴𝚇𝚄𝙰𝙻𝙸𝚃𝚈; _**Pansexual**_

𝚁𝙴𝙻𝙸𝙶𝙾𝙽; **_Satanist_**

𝚂𝙿𝙴𝙲𝙸𝙴𝚂; _**Demon ( Succubus ) & Angel Hybrid**_

𝙸𝙳𝙴𝙽𝙸𝚃𝙸𝚈; _**Private Identity**_

𝙲𝙸𝚃𝙸𝚉𝙴𝙽𝚂𝙷𝙸𝙿; _**American, Britain, and French**_

𝙼𝙰𝚁𝙸𝚃𝙰𝙻 𝚂𝚃𝙰𝚃𝚄𝚂; **_Single_**

𝚂𝙾𝙲𝙸𝙰𝙻 𝚂𝚃𝙰𝚃𝚄𝚂; _**High**_

𝙾𝙲𝙲𝚄𝙿𝙰𝚃𝙸𝙾𝙽𝚂; _**Student At The Salvatore School ( Currently), Artist/ She's Mostly a Painter ( currently), Princess ( currently), Model ( Off and On), A Traveler ( Off and On), Exotic Dancer ( Formally), Bar Tender for Lux Bar ( Formally),and Fashion Designer ( Formally )**_

𝙿𝙴𝚁𝚂𝙾𝙽𝙰𝙸𝚃𝚈𝚃𝚈𝙿𝙴: _**ESTP - ENTREPRENEUR**_

𝙰𝙻𝙸𝙶𝙽𝙼𝙴𝙽𝚃; **_NEUTRAL GOOD_**

𝚂𝚃𝙰𝚃𝚄𝚂; _**UNKNOWN**_

𝙰𝙿𝙿𝙴𝙰𝚁𝙰𝙽𝙲𝙴

𝚁𝙰𝙲𝙴; **_Caucasian_**

𝙽𝙰𝚃𝙸𝙾𝙽𝙰𝙻𝙸𝚃𝚈; _**France**_

𝙴𝚃𝙷𝙽𝙸𝙲𝙸𝚃𝚈; **_Caucasian- Scottish, German, French, and a small hint of Powhatan Native American_**

𝙷𝙴𝙸𝙶𝙷𝚃; _**Roughly around5' 5"//1.65 (Meters)**_

𝚂𝙺𝙸𝙽𝙲𝙾𝙻𝙾𝚁; _**True Ivory**_

𝙽𝙰𝚃𝚄𝚁𝙰𝙻 𝙷𝙰𝙸𝚁 𝙲𝙾𝙻𝙾𝚁; **_Brown/Black_**

𝙲𝚄𝚁𝚁𝙴𝙽𝚃 𝙷𝙰𝙸𝚁 𝙲𝙾𝙻𝙾𝚁; _**Midnight Black**_

𝙿𝚁𝙴𝙵𝙴𝚁𝚁𝙴𝙳 𝙷𝙰𝙸𝚁 𝙲𝙾𝙻𝙾𝚁; **_Mostly Darker Tones_**

𝙷𝙰𝙸𝚁 𝚃𝚈𝙿𝙴; _**Straight with just a mere hint of weave**_

𝙴𝚈𝙴𝙲𝙾𝙻𝙾𝚁; **_Blue/Green_**

𝙳𝙴𝙼𝙾𝙽𝙴𝚈𝙴𝙲𝙾𝙻𝙾𝚁; _**They go an almost full pearly white with only small bit of her dark black pupils**_

𝙰𝙽𝙶𝙴𝙻𝚆𝙸𝙽𝙶𝙲𝙾𝙻𝙾𝚁𝙸𝙽𝙶; **_Dorian's wings are pearly white at the top with a beautiful golden brown at the bottom_**

𝚆𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝚃𝚈𝙿𝙴; _**Dorian has more of the classic fluffy white angelic wings of an angel, rather then the typical scaly Succubus wings. This is due to her angel gene begging more dominant with this gene.**_

𝚃𝙰𝚃𝚃𝙾𝙾𝚂; _**None**_

𝙿𝙴𝚁𝙼𝙴𝙰𝙽𝚃 𝚂𝙲𝙰𝚁𝙴𝚂; _**None**_

𝙿𝙸𝙴𝚁𝙲𝙸𝙽𝙶𝚂; **_Lube, Upper Lube, Helix, and Industrial_**

𝙵𝙰𝙲𝙴 𝙲𝙻𝙰𝙸𝙼; _**MEGAN FOX**_

**OVERALL APPEARANCE;**

  
  


** ANGEL APPEARANCE; **

  
  
  
  
**DEMON/ SUCCUBUS APPEARANCE;**

  
  
  
  
  
**Quotes** ;

𝙾𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚁 𝙸𝙽𝙵𝙾𝚁𝙼𝙰𝚃𝙸𝙾𝙽

𝙰𝙱𝙸𝙻𝙸𝚃𝙴𝚂 ;;

**_Angel physiology: _ ** _Being angel, Dorian possesses a myriad of enhanced physical and mental abilities granted to her. This include things like enhanced strength, agility, stamina, coordination, and many others which improve over time and practice._

**_Demon Physiology:_** _Demons are far superior to humans due to having a augmented supernatural power. Like all demons, especially a blood thirsty Succubus, she can be rather ruthless, terrifying, brutal, and is more powerful than your very typical demon. However, she is not as powerful as Lucifer or a very old angel like Gabriel or Castiel. Also, since Dorian is rare type of demon simply known as succubus, she possesses the ability to induce illusions, and lust allowing her put many monsters and humans under her control. Dorian also possesses basic abilities such as enhanced physical prowess, and other ones unique to her kind._

* **_Immortality/ Eternal Youth:_** _Since Dorian made a deal with literal devil to become a demon, she doesn't not age, and has lived for many of years. Also begin immortal means that she stays incredibly youthful. However, demons do not have souls, so if she dies, she would sadly just be eradicated from all of existence. Dorian cannot die of old age, and can only be killed by a very, very old celestial weapons such as: The Flaming Sword, any kind of demon daggers that are forged in the deepest parts of Hell, any Angel weapons, angels in general, Lucifer, God, and the Goddess._

* _**Demonic Possession:**_ _As a Demon, Dorian can possess any recently deceased human being. Lucifer has forbidden Demonic Possessions because "someone" in the Silver City complained about it._

* _**Allure and Illusions**_ : _Being a succubus, Dorian possesses the powers of Allure; which she can use to hypnotize both males and females. Thought this technique, however, only seems to last a few minutes. Dorian can also use the power of Illusions._

**_Healing_** ; _Dorian is able to heal herself with an extraordinary amount of speed and efficiency, at a rate well beyond that of any sort of regular human or witch or even a vampire. Dorian's regenerative healing is far beyond that of all vampires because she is able to regenerate missing limbs while vampires are unable to do so. Also, her healing allows for her to quickly recover from any injuries she might have received in a battle, and can heal in a matter of mere seconds without any kind of bruising, or scarring._

**_Flight_** : _As a Succubus and Angel, Dorian possesses wings that give her the natural ability of flight._

_**Super Speed:** Dorian's speed is tremendously enhanced beyond that of peak human potential, moving into the early levels of superhuman condition._

_**Super Strength** ;Dorian's strength capabilities push beyond that of the natural level; making her immensely stronger than normal members of the world. She about as strong as a vampire, if not stronger._

_**Super Hearing/All Senses** ; All of Dorian's sense are also vastly enhanced on a much higher level. This enables her to see, hear, smell_, _feel, and taste all sort things imperceptible to humans. While running, a she is able to see and sense everything that is around her, making Dorian able to keep tabs of her whole surroundings, and avoid hitting anything unnecessarily. Dorian's vision is incomparable; Everything is much sharper, and more defined, and her vision is unhindered by darkness._

__

_**Enhanced Durability** : Dorian's bones and muscles are apparently much more denser, and more resilient than that of say a normal human's or even that of a vampire. They have a greatly fortified physique to the extent that they can routinely leaps from significant heights onto hard surfaces and lands without any apparent injury. She is also able to withstand many blows from various opponents that would have seriously injured or killed any average person._

__

_**Enhanced Agility** : Dorian's enhanced agility are superior to even that of any magical begging._

_**Enhanced Stamina** : Dorian's musculature produces far fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, allowing her to exert herself at peak capacity for hours before even remotely starting to tire._

_**Enhanced Reflexes** : Dorian's reflexes are enhanced to be past extraordinary levels. All of her reflexes are responsive enough that she could easily stop any spell that is begging thrown at her at top velocity._

𝚂𝙺𝙸𝙻𝙻𝚂 ;;

_**Martial arts** ; Dorian is quite agile. She is agile enough to free-run across very steep rooftops, perform complex acrobatic maneuvers with considerable ease and defeat many supernatural creatures. Dorian is also a very skilled fighter in many different styles, which is due to beginning taught by the right hand of the Devil, who she simply knows as Auntie Maze._

**_Master Acrobat_** : _Dorian is highly skilled in incorporating gymnastics and acrobatics into her fighting style as she battles opponents._

**_Master Marksman_** ; _Dorian is accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting._

_**Driving skill;**_ _Dorian can operate a wide range of vehicles, including things such as cars, motorcycles, planes, helicopters, and even boats._

_**Multilingualism**_ ; _Due to her exposure to various cultures, Dorian is able to speak and understand various languages._

_**Art** : Dorian is a particularly skilled and talented artist. Especially, when it comes to things like painting._

𝙺𝙴𝚈 𝙿𝙰𝚂𝚂𝙸𝙾𝙽𝚂;

_**One faerie ring:** _ _Shortly before departing the company of her auntie Maze and her adoptive father, Lucifer, He had given her a faerie ring, and kept the other matching one so that they could freely communicate with each other telepathically. Though with modern time and the use of phones, they typically don't use the rings unless Dorian or him are down in the dumps._

**_Dorian's Painting_** ; _When Dorian was mere young girl, she had "sold" her soul to the Devil for enteral youth and immortality. Except, Lucifer didn't actually take her soul because he knew her mother, who had been angel kicked out of Heaven just like him. He instead made her a portrait of herself; which as long as the painting is fine then she will stay young, and beautiful. Over many centuries, he watched over the young girl and eventually grew to be a father like figure over her. Dorian eventually asked and became a demon due to her wanting to be just like him._

_**Single Pastel Pink Pistol, and Pink Throwing Daggers**_ ; _Theses were gifts that were given to her by her adoptive mom,_ _Maze._

𝙰𝙵𝙵𝙸𝙻𝙸𝙰𝚃𝙸𝙾𝙽𝚂;

**Lucifer Morningstar** \- _Currently_

**Mazikeen Smith** _\- Currently_

**Salvatore School** _\- Currently_

**Mystic Falls High School** _\- Formally_

**Katherine Pierce** _\- Formally_

**Lux Bar** _\- Formally_

**Salvatore Brothers** _\- Formally_

**Hell** _\- Formally_

𝙵𝙰𝙼𝙸𝙻𝚈

**_NAME IS_** ** _UNKNOWN TO HER [ UNKNOWN ~ PRESUMABLY HUMAN ]_** - _FATHER- AGE AROUND - PRESUMABLY DEAD_

_**GABRIELLE GREY**_ **_[ FALLEN ANGEL ]_** _-MOTHER - AGE UNKNOWN -SHE DIED DURING CHILDBIRTH_

_**LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR [ DEVIL ]** \- ADOPTIVE FATHER - TRUE AGE IS UNKNOWN TO HER - ALIVE_

_**CHOLE DECKER [ DETECTIVE ]** -MOTHER FIGURE - AGE 34 - ALIVE_

_**MAZEIKEEN SMITH [ DEMON ]** \- ADOPTIVE MOTHER - AGE IS UNKNOWN- ALIVE_

  
  


  
  


𝙻𝙾𝚅𝙴 𝙸𝙽𝚃𝚁𝙴𝚂𝚃; **_LIZZIE SALTZMAN/ HOPE MIKAELSON/ JOSIE SALTZMAN  
  
_**


	2. PLAYLIST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the playlist on my Spotify; My username on there is SPOOKY_JANELLE, and the playlist is called Dorian Grey Fic

  
✰┊ 𝐃𝐎𝐑𝐀𝐈𝐍 𝐆𝐑𝐄𝐘┊ ✰

  
✰┊ 𝐏𝐋𝐀𝐘𝐋𝐈𝐒𝐓 ⠀┊ ✰  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Strangers ||** _Halsey_ ****

**I Wish ||** _Hayley Kiyoko_

**Galway Girl** **_||_ ** _Madilyn Bailey_

**Come Home With Me ||** _Zolita_

**Bitches ||** _Tove Lo_

**Bad Romance ||** _Lady Gaga_

**Lover To Lover ||** _Florence + The Machine_

**Hot Girl Bummer ||** _Blackbear_

**Die Young ||** _Kesha_

**Karma** **_||_** _MARINA_

**Government Hooker ||** _Lady Gaga_

**Bad Things** **||** _Meiko_

**Bad Idea ||** _Ariana Granda_

**Marceline** **_||_** _WILLOW_

**Pretty Girl ||** _Hayley Kiyoko_

**I Kissed A Girl - Rock**  
 **Remix** **_||_** _Katy Perry_

**Cannibal ||** _Kesha_

**What I need ||** _Hayley Kiyoko_  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**Night With You ||** _MØ_

**Roman Holiday ||** _Halsey_

**Dark Side ||** _Bishop Briggs_

**WYA ||** _Carlie Hanson_

**Dancing With Our**  
 **Hands Tied ||** _Taylor Swift_

**Girlfriend ||** _Icona Pop_

**Whenever, Wherever ||** _Shakira_

**Struggle ||** _Tove Lo_

**Blinding ||** _Florence + The Mechine_

**White Teeth Teens ||** _Lorde_

**Paparazzi** **||** _Lady Gaga_

**Sexual ||** _NEIKED_

**Sing Me To Sleep ||** _Alan Walker_

**Girls ||** _Beatrice Eli_ ****

**Ghost ||** _Halsey_

**Most Girls ||** _Hailee_ _Stienfeld_

**Shape of You - Acoustic ||** _Lola Rhodes_

**_Closer_ ** _|| Cimorelli_


	3. EPIGRAPH

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update this every Friday, and on rare occasions Wednesday’s as well!


	4. PROLOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are we even doing?" Mused Hope as she wrapped her arms around Dorian's neck. It was the tribrid's own attempt at bringing her soulmate back down to a level that she could kiss her at. " We hardly know each other!" 
> 
> " Girl likes other hot girl. So, they bang. It's simple math." Dorian states as she was pulled back down to Hope's soft lips. 
> 
> " Yeah, but in a forest of all places? Seriously? Anyone could just randomly come. and see us, you know, banging!" Hope said as she pulled away from her gorgeous soulmate. Dorian hummed in amusement. 
> 
> " So? Just don't be a little pussy!" Dorian said causally with small shrug of her shoulders as the thought of some seeing them didn't remotely bother her.

  
✰ ┊ 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐋𝐎𝐆𝐔𝐄 ~ GIRLS LIKE GIRLS┊ ✰

  
  
  
  
  
𝐃𝐎𝐑𝐈𝐀𝐍 𝐀𝐒𝐇𝐋𝐘𝐍𝐍 𝐆𝐑𝐄𝐘 has never quite been remotely close to that of your typical ordinary girl. Even long before she was demon angel hybrid; Back when Dorian's angels genes were considerably inactive, and when she was just plain fragile human. Which she no longer is. Dorian always been exceptionally unique and the rarest of finds. Sure, it would be true to say that she has some of the same fears of normal human girls; fears like her excessive vanity, not finding any of her soulmates, not quite begging good enough, and, of course, her rather irrational arachnophobia. Though, unlike the other people of her time, she had spent her whole life she craving something much more complicated and amazing to happen in her life. She was never going to be the type of girl who just settled down with some guy, and become sort of sickening submissive housewife. That just wasn't her and never will be. It's why she sold her soul to the Devil. She want to be something else. Some more. Something powerful. Something that was truly sensational on all sorts of levels. She wanted to be down right sinful.  
  


  
Which to most accounts, she was.  
  
  


Dorian is also an absolute free spirit. She has her own coded in life; She does whom ever she wants, whenever she wants, wherever she wants, and obviously looks absolutely hot while doing it. Dorian is fierce, brave, sarcastic, and rather shameless in every way possible. Though, she admittedly feels lonely. Like all the time. Even if she with some; she could be having causal sex with some stranger she meet, and still some how feel like the loneliest girl on planet Earth. Dorian's a girl who has, and can get anything, and everything. Yet, she apparently can get anything but, any kind of soulmates. She's spent so many centuries looking for whomever might be soulmates. Might having the same matching soulmate tattoo as her; someone who also has the soulmate tattoo of three different roses that were colored pink, purple, and blue. Some times she feels that it's pointless for her to search for something that just might not be out there. Yet, she some how continues on, even when the loneliest hits an all time low. Dorian's search for her soulmates has lead her back to place that physically hurts her cold, and very non existent heart and soul.  
  
  
  


Dorian's grudgingly finds herself back in the shit hole of town that is known as Mystic Falls, Virginia. She utterly hates the town. Dorian absolutely seethes the whole towns very existence. She's seen almost all of it's monstrosities; the grotesque witch hunts and unlawful witch trials, Katherine Pierce rather careless bloodlust, it's local towns people who are hunters of the supernatural, and all of it's stupid lies. The town is utterly ridiculous and so very vaguely plain. There's a whole lot of pain behind all of it's down right simplicity. Yet, she some how finds herself back in the small town. If this happens to be the very place Dorian finally finds her soulmates at then she might as well be cursed... _Ok, that might be bit over melodramatic..l but still..._  
  
  


Dorian has vast tendency to just wonder aimlessly, without any kind of logic reason as too why, which is what she currently finds herself doing as she walks in one of the many forests that are in Mystic Falls. The fresh early dawn air around Dorian smells like that of crisp salt water from a near by lake, smoky pine, and a very subtle hint of that very distinctive smell of chalky rain. It was the like all of the perfect embodiments of autumn rolled into one smell. The female hybrid's ears were filled with a sort of light hum coming from the lake that wasn't that far from the trail that she was currently walking, and there was also soft siren song coming from the tree leafs that were wrestling in wind. The leafs song played out as a sort of noise backdrop. Dorian also hears a full blown chorus song begging sung by a wide range of birds that were perched very high up in the tops of the pine trees. It nice in all of it's peaceful glory.  
  
  


Large beams of sun glimmered down onto all of Dorian's soft ivory skin; The day seemed like it was going to be unusually sunny. The day was shaping out to be a warm one, but it wasn't the kind of warm day that Dorian would usually feel as just unbearable, dreadful, and completely miserable, but rather the kind of sunny day that had a very pleasant gentle warmth that sent tiny tingles of sun kisses upon Dorian's exposed skin. There was also it's pleasant added fact that it held a small breeze of warmish cold air that just seemed to balance everything out in the best way imaginable. Dorian couldn't help but stretching out as she just basked in the sun. She was trying to soak it all up.

  
  


" I can feel your eyes from here, you know?" Dorian states smugly as she keeps her eyes closed and tilted towards the sun. For the past few minutes she could hear someone, a girl, heading in here general direction. And for the past few fleeting seconds, she could just feel them staring at her with awestruck and tinged of untapped lust. Not that she blamed them; she was quite the amazing sight to see. Especially, in all of this gorgeous scenery.  
  


" Um...Sorry? I was..Uh? Lost?" The girl mumbled out. The mystery girl was by far a terrible lair. But, the again, all pretty girl's have the secret power of making IQs drop at mere flip of their hair.  
  


  
  
" Well, Lost Girl, I'm Dorian Morningstar. Now you are?" She questions with as she lowers her head and glances over at the girl.  
  
  
  


The mystery girl in question has on a plain maroon shirt, pair of dark blue jeans, and combat boots; the girl's lips are a prefect glossy pretty pink color, her cheeks are dusted a faint rosy color, and her eyelashes are darkened from all of her mascara. Which only seem to make her beautiful deep aquamarine eyes pop with a almost dramatic flare to it. The mystery girl is absolutely stunning in every sense. Yet, surprisingly, Dorian doesn't feel a single sting of any form of envy, jealousy, anger, or any of that. Just feels so happy and warm; she slightly concerned by that.  
  
  
  


" I'm Hope Mikaelson." The mystery girl greets shyly as she nervously crosses her arms over her chest. Which is when Dorian finally takes notices of the fact that the two have the same matching soulmate tattoo; she found one out of her three soulmates. Dorian grins softly as she stares at the girl in front of her. She moves towards the girl.  
  
  


" Well Hope, it's like we're soulmates!" Cheered Dorian excitedly as she rolls up left sleeve of her white with yellow stripped jacket. Which fully exposed her soulmate tattoo. Hope's eyes widen ever so slightly as she stars down at the matching tattoo; her nimble fingers tracing the shape of the pink flower that rested on Dorian's inner wrist. Hope has this little look of pure joy as she studied Dorian's tattoo. It was cute. There seemed to be this almost innocence to Hope's wonder as she looked at her soulmate. It was look that was far different from that of any others. It wasn't the type of look that Dorian was used to; Wasn't the look that were purely driven by want or lust or demand or what have you, rather it was this simple look of loving curiosity. It was pleasant change.  
  
  


A soft silence then feel between them. The two just standing and admiring each other soulmate tattoo; it was some how much different experience seeing it on someone else. The silence wasn't broken till Dorian suddenly decided to speak again. " Your some kind werewolf. Aren't you" Dorian questioned her soulmate rather curiously; she felt something much different about her. A small coy smile slipped onto Dorian's pale features as Hope stared at her soulmate in utter surprise. " You also smell of that of a witch and leech. And by leech, I mean vampire. Which is super unlikely, and I'm pretty sure, impossible."  
  
  
  


Hope starred at her soulmate. Dorian's soulmate was just utterly speechless and could only seemingly managed to tilt her head in awkwardly adorable way as she stared at her.  
  


  
  
" How... how do you know that." Hope question her soulmate. Dorian laughed as though it was painfully obvious.

" You small like that of wet dog. But, there is also this intense saga, smoky pine, rain, and dirty iron smell." Dorian explained to her soulmate as her nose crinkled in slight disgust. " It's a rather lingering blood smell." She quickly clarified the last part for Hope. Dorian hardly seemed faze by this information and it was really throwing her soulmate off. Hope's soulmate seemed a bit to causal with this information for her own liking.  
  
  


  
" How do you know? And, why don't you smell like the others." Hope retorted to her soulmate as she starred at her. " Like, the other humans."  
  
  
  


" Because I'm not human." Snorted Dorian. Hope could sense annoyance for her soulmate correction. She clearly wasn't a big of the human front.  
  
  


  
  
" Then what are you?"  
  
  
  
  


" I'm a hybrid of two of the very oldest supernatural creatures in this world existence. I'm a demon angel hybrid. And, if you wanna get down to all of the fancy technical terms, then I'm succubus angel hybrid. You still haven't seemed to answer my question by the way." Dorian stated as she starred at Hope with her eyebrow raised in question.  
  


  
  
" I'm a tribrid of witch, vampire, and werewolf." She nervously explained to her soulmate. Dorian had moved in way that closed all the space that had once been between her and hope. Without another word to be said, Dorian leaned down ever so slight as to be on her soulmates level before she captured Hope's lips with her own. She passionately kissed her soulmate. Dorian couldn't help but smiling fondly against her soulmate's lips. Hope had this nervousness to her that her soulmate kinda thought it was so endearing and pretty adorable.  
  
  
  


Their lips moved against each other in fast fiery passion. Hope had suddenly gasped slightly when they both moved so that her back was positioned against the large trunk of a old pine tree. Dorian pulled slightly pulled away from her soulmate, before leaning down to kiss her soulmate once again. This time at a much more slower rate, so that Dorian could explore every little corner of Hope's mouth. She was eager for all of Hope's littlest sighs of encouragement.  
  
  


  
Dorian's hands slowly moved down from cupping Hope's ever so lightly flushed cheeks to sliding down her small elegant waist, then finally deciding tp rest them on Hope's upper thigh. She roughly pulled away from kiss as they both need air. Dorian grinned widely as the once light pink blush on the tribrid's face increases to that of dark rosy color.  
  


  
"What are we even doing?" Mused Hope as she wrapped her arms around Dorian's neck. It was the tribrid's own attempt at bringing her soulmate back down to a level that she could kiss her at. " We hardly know each other!"  
  
  


**_  
_** " Girl likes other hot girl. So, they bang. It's simple math." Dorian states as she was pulled back down to Hope's soft lips.  
  
  


" Yeah, but in a forest of all places? Seriously? Anyone could just randomly come. and see us, you know, banging!" Hope said as she pulled away from her gorgeous soulmate. Dorian hummed in amusement.  
  
  


" So? Just don't be a little pussy!" Dorian said causally with small shrug of her shoulders as the thought of some seeing them didn't remotely bother her. " Just own whatcha got. I mean, your hella sexy so..." Dorian stated with grin as she moved down to trail his lips down her soulmate's neck and sucked on her very sensitive spot on her collarbone. She made sure to be leaving a small hickeys on every little inch of Hope's neck; she wanted people to know that she was spoken for. That she had a soulmate that treated her right. Dorian's gentle movements earned a sweet little moan from Hope. So, Dorian took her time with her cute little soulmate, kissing and nibbling at Hope's neck, and collarbone  
  
  
  


Hope released a breathy moan as one of her hands moved to clenched at her soulmate's silky midnight colored hair. Hope's hands were very shakey as she grasp strains of hair in her hand. It felt like her body was igniting with a vast fiery want, need, and untamable lust. She was practically arching into Dorian's chest as her soulmate started to kiss lower and lower down her neck. It was a whole new side of Hope was awaking.  
  
  


" You know, if your so worried, I could stop." Hummed Dorian as she kissed Hope's jaw line. The tribrid's shook her head frantically.  
  


After a few moments, the demon angel hybrid stopped for a mere fleeting second. "No..." Hope cried breathlessly, which made her soulmate smirked against her skin, kissing her way up her body once again. "Please don't stop. I honestly don't care at this point."

  
The corner of Dorian's lips twitch, it was obvious that she took great pride in knowing that she had turned her soulmate on like that, and that her soulmate's desperate moan for more were all because of her. Dorian was absolutely loving every little sound of pleasure her girlfriend was making. Kisses were dragging out so that Hope could feel every piece of the sensation from the pressure of Dorian's lips coming down against her skin to the soft wet touch of her tongue and then the pressure and suction just before her lips drew away, and the air cooling the now damp spot on her neck.  
  
  


Dorian slowly pulled away from her soulmate's neck and helped Hope free herself from her plain maroon shirt. Once Hope had pulled her shirt over her head and carelessly tossed it to the forest floor, she moved forward and tugged the sipper to Dorian's jacket down before taking it off her. Which then left them both in just their pants and bras. Dorian was wearing just a simple demi bra that had sheer tulle and pretty lace embroidery with decorative edges, whilst Hope on the hand, was wearing a balconette that was full black with adorable lace all over and ribbons at the strap.  
  
  


Once her shirt was discarded to the forest floor and her lacy black bra was exposed, Dorian's lips moved back to her neck. They moved slowly and delicately as they lift little touches on her neck and slowly crept down her chest. Dorian steadily reached behind her soulmate, and with fluid movements she managed to release Hope's bra. The girl tossed the bra to the forest floor without so much as an afterthought. Dorian started to lower her kisses down Hope's neck then belly, legs, and coming back up, completely ignoring all of the places that Hope wanted her the most, making her whine softly. Eventually, she gave in and had her way with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry this is a day late, but a nasty storm hit my hometown last night. Which ended up making me loss power for practically the whole entire night. Anyways, please leave me your thoughts on this chapter and what you guys wanna see in the future!


End file.
